helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Persuade Her
Info The fake saint you rescued wants to leave Finsel, you need to persuade her to stay. Objective Persuade the fake saint to stay. Rewards EXP +772 500 Diamond +50 Gold Heart Earrings x1 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Barris titled "Hard to explain in a few" which reads: :Miss Ellenstein, please allow me to give my regards. Someone reminded me that I have not written to you for some time. In fact, that's totally unnecessary. Although I used to dedicate myself to work and rarely pay attention to small things like calculating the time that I haven't write a letter to someone, after meeting you, things have changed. In any case, please take good care of yourself even if we don't see each other for a long time. Or, you can write to me. Although I can't guarantee that you will receive my letter (the new bull has not yet been implemented, please forgive me), But I will be very delighted if I can read your letter on a busy day. There is no doubt that your greetings are very valuable to me. I may not be able to convey all my feelings in this letter for the tight schedule I have. In the end, please offer a greeting to Mrs. Eliza for me - Barris Sakan Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My lady! My lady... Magda: Calm down and tell me what's going on. Maid: The girl you brought, she... she is leaving! Magda: Where is she? Take me to find her! Maid: This way, my lady! Story Chat 2 Servant: Young lady, the carriage is a property of the Ellensteins. You have no right to take it. Please step down! The Fake Saint: Please bring my gratitude to your host. This carriage is what her master owes me... Magda: To how your sincerity, it's better to express your gratitude in person. The Fake Saint: It depends on to whom it is. Humph. : Story Root 2 : The Fake Saint: Missy, how do you get the confidence to believe that you are invincible? You can't stop me. Give up. : Ends Story Root 1 The Fake Saint: That's the real noble lady. The aristocratic temperament makes me feel envious. Magda: Although I have never met the saint, but you... don't look like her. The Fake Saint: Ha, how many people in Finsel have seen the saint? I just have to wear a veil and sit in the high position. Those old guys, who will question my identity? Sure enough that you don't think I look like a saint. I have not received any training, and the order I received from the Grand Duke is to stay quiet and meet no one. Even if I have to make a public appearance, I just need to wave my hands to the public. Magda: Ah, I didn't mean to belittle you. I just feel that compared with the fake saint in my imagination, you are more... What shall I say? - More lively? The Fake Saint: Forget about it. No matter what you want to say, I won't change my mind. Goodbye! I am leaving, and will not come back. Let your servant move aside and stop being in my way. I don't want to stay here for a moment. Magda: But you can't leave. The Fake Saint: What do you mean? Don't let me go? If I stay in Finsel, the Grand Duke will find me for sure! I have to leave! I have to go far away from here! To a place that he will never find me! Magda: Do you think you can leave FInsel safe and sound? The Fake Saint: How do you know without even trying? Magda: Even the price of this attempt is your life? The Fake Saint: ...Hmm... Magda: It takes us a lot of effort to save you from the dungeon of the Bavlenkas. We did that not for you to die in vain. The Fake Saint: Then... what's your suggestion? Magda: First, give me the dagger hidden in your sleeve. The Fake Saint: You... what are you talking about? I don't... Magda: Otherwise the conversation ends here. The Fake Saint: You... Are you really a noble lady? Even the Grand Duke of Bavlenka has seen through this trick. Magda: Maybe he do have seen through, but he felt that the struggle of the ants was not worth paying attention to. The Fake Saint: Ants? Yes, we are ants, not like you who are born noble, being protected everywhere, don't have to put up a desperate fight for food, don't need to worry about being dragged into the alley when you are asleep... Ah, you may not know anything about Alley? ...Why did I tell you this! Magda: You got it wrong. The Fake Saint: Hmm? Magda: I have been to slums. I have seen the Alley you talked about. I know how the nobles treat civilians. Don't confuse me with the nobles you have seen. I am different from them. And don't forget, I saved you. The Fake Saint: Yeah, you and the damn Viscount Sakan saved me - when I thought I could only put up a desperate fight on my own. Actually, I... Forget it, I have nothing to say. Magda: If you want to talk, I am happy to listen. The Fake Saint: I used to... think that I can live well if I am obedient. Although I have lived like someone else, at least I don't have to live the life as before. If it wasn't for the Viscount Sakan... That darned man! He put me in deep waters. Magda: He also saved you. The Fake Saint: Fate is so damn ironic! Magda: Come on. The rest of your life after surviving a disaster is a gift from fate to make up for the suffering you have experienced. The Fake Saint: Make up for the suffering I have experienced... You really are a good talker. Magda: Because I...... The Fake Saint: Stop! If you continue, I may cry! For the sake that I look like the saint, don't let me cry. It's a loss of face... Magda: Are you still leaving? The Fake Saint: Hmm? Have I said that I'm leaving? Hey you! Help me go down. This carriage is really high... How did I climb up? Magda: ... The Fake Saint: Dear lady, I am very greedy. Compared with those I have experienced, if fate only gives me this as return, it would be too stingy. Whether using fists, knife, or lie, I want to live here. Only by living, I can know that what good things has the stingy fate hid that have not been handed over! As for... the words you haven't said but you and I both know, I agree. As for... the words you haven't said but you and I both know, I agree. Isn't it about helping you deal with the Grand Duke? I agree! The Grand Duke -Pooh- the old man made me work for so long without paying me anything! Magda: Them it's a deal? No other conditions? The Fake Saint: Humph! The Grand Duke Bavlenka -Pooh! A stinky old guy! I've worked for him for such a long time, he hasn't paid me anything! You won't do the same thing, right? Magda: Oh, please rest assured, the Sakans should be... maybe not so stingy, I think. Story Chat 3 Eliza: I heard that you brought a girl back from outside. Magda: Mother, she was rescued by the Viscount. Eliza: This girl is related to the Viscount?! Darn it! He... What kind of place does he think our house it? It seems that I have to find the Duke Sakan and talk about the education of his children- Magda: Mother, this girl is not a lover of the Viscount, she... Eliza: Tell me the truth, Magda. Magda: She... is the saint we seen in the Amber Throne. Eliza: The Saint? Are you kidding me?! Magda, what did you and the Viscount do? I must know the truth! Magda: Don't worry. I am not planning to hide from you. This is a long story... (Tell mother about the thing that the Grand Duke ask someone else to pretend to be the saint.) Eliza: Pretend the saint?! He's getting more and more ambitious... Magda: I don't know where the real saint is and how is she. The viscount said that she would be fine. But since the fake saint has already been seen though. What would the Grand Duke do next? Will the real saint be in danger? Eliza: Although I don't know what happened to the saint. But if the real saint is dead, Finsel will be in chaos. Since the sponsor did not ask us to pay attention to the news of the saint, which means this is not an urgent matter. At least, it doesn't matter so much that we have to do something for it. Magda: ...I understand. Eliza: By the way, Magda, did the viscount give you any task bypassing his father? Magda: Maybe, I didn't pay attention. Eliza: Seriously, I am a bit worried... The Viscount is too dangerous. I don't want you to be too close to him. Magda: Mother, do you think the patron cares about the Viscount? Eliza: If he cares, he will not let the Viscount face the burden of the family so early. But if he doesn't care... Although he is not in Finsel, he is very concerned about the emotional problems of the Viscount. Like father, like son. He is making an unnecessary move! Magda, what do you think? Magda: Mother, this father and son have been playing cats and mice for years, but who is the cat and who is the mouse? I don't know. What is certain is that the Duke knows well about his son and also intends to let him... make some decisions. Don't worry about me. At least we are getting more and more important to the patron. This is a good thing. Eliza: Good thing? I hope so... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 9